Lies
by AnimeOtaku7476
Summary: Lies were all that made up most of their lives. Who knew that when one switched up their partners it would also bring them together? HUMAN AU
**Back again for another one! Please enjoy this on** **e and review! Please favorite as well, thank you so much for reading this second Morby fic. It is one of my OTP so I just love them so much. Maybe I should make a Jeremy and Chad next but that is another story...**

* * *

Rigby was a better liar than Mordecai. He lies every single day. He lies about his feelings. He lies about what he does. He lies about everything in his life.

He lied about hating his brother, he lied about having a relationship with Eileen, he lied about Mordecai's college application. Everything. Lies made up his life. He lied about liking that Solid Bold song. He lied about many thing in his life and they seem to be catching up to him.

Late at night, he would lay awake and think about how many lies he has done that day. Now, he lay awake again and listened to the calm breathing of his blue haired friend.

He tossed and turned in his trampoline bed but sleep just didn't want to drown him tonight. He was committing the biggest lie in his entire life. The lie he has been living with for a long time. And it was about his feelings for his best friend.

He harbored romantic feelings for his best friend and Eileen knows it. She was just a cover for his romantic feelings for his best friend. He wanted to make Mordecai jealous but it never worked.

The next day, the dark circles below his eyes were getting bigger each sleepless night. He was feeling down in the dumps and was groggy. He didn't like to work sleepless. He works much more slower and his mood becomes much more moody.

"Come on, dude!" Mordecai said as he walked in the kitchen, only to see Rigby chugging down a whole mug of coffee. "Hurry up! Benson might blow a fuse again!"

Rigby let out a groan and refilled his mug before going out with his friend. At the porch, they sat down on the steps like their daily routine.

Benson let out a sigh when he saw Rigby's sleepless state. Another day where Rigby slacks off again, he thought.

He ran a hand through his red hair and pulled down his red waistcoat. Finally, he pushed up his glasses and said "To start off the day, I have great news. The park is being documented in the newspaper so we need to look our best. The interview starts tomorrow until on Friday. So today, we will do our best in keeping the park ready for the interview." He looked at his clipboard and started to assign the work to his friends. Much to everybody's shock, Rigby isn't working with Mordecai today and this brought Rigby's mood down than usual.

* * *

Mordecai's chest clenched at the thought of working with Muscle Man. Rigby was working with High-Five while Pops is working with Skips, as usual. It was unusual for Benson to shuffle them but it was how Benson assigned them so no complaints to be heard.

It wasn't like he hated Muscle Man. Sure he can be obnoxious, disgusting, and annoying but he is a good person... Deep down. It was a wonder on how High-Five managed to tolerate him for so long. Mordecai suddenly felt pity for the white haired male.

"Yo, Mordo!" yelled Muscle Man. "This isn't the time to be angry about who Benson partnered us with."

Mordecai looked around and everybody was gone but the two of them. "Oh," was all he could say as he stood up from the stairs.

"Aren't you angry because High-Five wasn't partnered up with you as usual?" Mordecai asked suddenly as they walked to the snack bar. "If I were you, I would be annoyed and furious."

"Yeah, I'm annoyed." was the reply. "But I don't control High-Five. If Benson assigned him to Rigby then, fine. I can't control either of them." He paused for a while, thinking if he said the right words. "What about you? You furious because Rigby ain't your partner?"

"I dunno," Mordecai shrugged as he and Muscle Man entered the Snack Bar. "I guess so. I mean, Rigby and I have been partnered for a long time so I guess it feels different."

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while." Muscle Man said.

Mordecai ran a hand through his blue hair and sighed. It was lonely without Rigby. Actually, lies also built up his life.

Having feelings for CJ and Margaret are all just a cover-up for what he really feels. Harboring romantic feelings for your friend. A male, even. It was just insane! But also a bit cliché.

Rigby doesn't like him. He dated Eileen! Rigby was straight.

"Hey," A new voice distracted him from his thoughts. He blinked and saw the brown eyes of his best friend looking at him. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah," Mordecai said. "Slacking off again, aren't we?"

"High-Five and I just happened to pass by," Rigby said, blushing. "He's talking with Muscle Man about something over there." He pointed towards Muscle Man and High-Five, who was leaning over the counter and talking enthusiastically to his friend.

"How's work?" Mordecai asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"That the best you can do to start a conversation?" Rigby asked, chuckling. "It's shit. I didn't have any sleep last night and I'm pissed that I can't annoy you today. You?"

"The same." Mordecai said. "I also didn't sleep properly last night and I'm pissed that you're not here to annoy me."

Rigby's face turned to a bright red. He looked away and bit his lower lip. Mordecai chuckled and grabbed his friend's chin and turned it to face him. The blush on Rigby's face became deeper, if it were possible.

"Your face is red," Mordecai said. "You sick, dude?"

"N-No!" Rigby said.

"Good." Mordecai said and leaned in to kiss Rigby. Why did he do it? It was probably because he was in the moment. We've all been there.

High-Five and Muscle Man's conversation was cut short when they saw the kiss between the two. Finally! Now they can get together, they thought to themselves.

Benson, who was passing by, saw Mordecai and Rigby kissing as well. Finally, he thought to himself. He walked away, wanting not to ruin the moment.

When Mordecai pulled away, Rigby was as red as a ripe tomato. He was stuttering on his words and his mind went into a block.

Seeing that his friend was unable to speak, he took this opportunity to kiss him again. Unfortunately, this was cut short when Muscle Man and High-Five cleared their throats to alert the two.

"Get a room, idiots." Muscle Man joked while High-Five laughed along.

Mordecai jumped over the bar counter and picked up Rigby in a bridal way and smiled at them. "Cover us?"

"Of course, dude." Muscle Man said.

The blue haired male nodded and ran as fast as he could back to the house with his best friend in tow.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Love you all so much!**


End file.
